Conflict on the love path?
by Tsuki-Hogosha 'Moon Protector
Summary: summary inside. Jason/oc/Freddy
1. Chapter 1

Conflict on the love path?

Summary:Freddy Krueger, the Springs Wood Killer. Jason Voorhees, the killer at Camp Crystal Lake. Luna Dalton, a girl that connects them. Oh the world just loves them! Years after Freddy vs Jason.

Rated:T

Will be using alternating end. I do not own Friday the 13th or ANOES, there characters belong to ther owners. I only own the my OCs seen through out the story. Support the original movies, comics, ect...

CHAPTER 1 : A Nightmare

She was running, he was laughing his ass off.

Luna Dalton heard rumors of a burned man that kills people in their sleep, she laughed it off after her friend went into gory details of how, why, and examples. Apparently her friend had a friend that survived the first "Freddy's back bitch!" killing after he was supposedly killed by a Jason Voorhees. Luna was never scared easily but something in the back of her mind screamed he was real, and the thought scared her. She wouldn't have a way to fight back in her dreams. She would die, brutally killed by claws of steel that ripped through her like butter. She couldn't sleep with the image of her death bouncing around. She put in a movie and fell asleep half way through. Dreaming of a strange man following her, unable to see him but could feel him there.

The next morning she had her dark brown hair in a braid that reached her shoulder-blades. Pale skin covered with a navy-blue thermal shirt reaching past her butt, slightly blowing in the breeze. Unnatural purple eyes squinted against the early. Slender legs tapped impatiently, but was unseen by anyone thanks to the cargo pants that were two sizes to big. A belt splattered with paint of every color held it firmly around her hip. A frown grew bigger by the minute. She looked at her duffel bag, it was full of clothes and everything she would need for the next few weeks. A car shined in the sunrise, thank god it was her friend's. "Your fucking late!" Luna scolded as she threw her bag in the trunk, knowing her friend could hear her. Her friend leaned over and opened the door, her smile apologetic. "Sorry, I lost track of time." her high voice laughed, she rubbed the back of her blond hair down with her lightly tanned hand. Blue eyes watching the road. A snoor boomed from the back seat, she twitched. "You had to bring him along? This was suppose to be just you and me for a few day before anyone else came! Ceirra you promised." Luna glared at the asshole asleep in the back, Ceirra's damn boyfriend always pissed her off with everything he did. She would ask him to turn the music down and he would turn it to full blast, she tell him to stay away from her stuff and he touches everything he can get his hands on!

The drive was quiet for about six hours,till the ass woke up "So did you tell her yet?" he asked passing a bored glance at Luna. "You mean were we are going? Yeah I did, why you want to tell her the story?" Ceirra asked with a small teasing smile, he nodded and faced Luna. "What story?" she asked, he cleared his throat. "The story of the Camp Crystal Lake Killer: Jason Voorhees." he spoke in a deep tone, obviously tring to be scary. The name clicked in her brain, the guy from the story about Freddy. "Didn't he kill Freddy Krueger?" she asked. He nodded again "Yeah, he is pretty kick ass. But not the point right now, you wana hear the story behind him?" She nodded " Jason was a deformed kid at the camp, his mom worked as the chief. He was bullied and rejected by the other campers, the councilors weren't much better either. Drunk and horny about sums them up, they never watched the kids. One day the kids took it to far, the councilors not watching, and pushed him off the dock. He couldn't swim well or at all. The kids kept pushing his head under until he never came up again. Jason Voorhees died at age 11 in Crystal Lake. One or two years later some people tried to re-open the camp. When Mrs. Voorhees found out she flipped, she killed all the councilors except one that ran. The one councilor cut off her head with a machete, legend says Jason saw the whole thing. Locals say Jason is still there, killing anyone that enters." he finished. It was quiet for a minute. "That was like fifty years ago though." she was a bit relived.

"Switch spots with me, I want to take a nap." Luna yawned, Ceirra pulled the car over. She got comfy in the back and closed her eyes. Ceirra and her boyfriend where chatting away like she wasn't there. Luna pulled out her IPod and stuck the headphones in her ears trying to block out the conversation. My chemical Romance blasting into her mind as she drifted to sleep, not aware she shouldn't have got to sleep. 1,2, He's coming for you... The sounds of children singing was confusing. The tap of jump rope and feet hitting the ground in a strange rhythm seemed ominous. "Excuse me, little girls?" Luna stood a few feet from the three little girls in white, singing the line over and over. 1,2 He's coming for you.. The girl jumping starred at her, small eyes willing her to understand. For almost an hour Luna watched them play, never missing a beat or changing the line. She soon started to get bored and walked away, all noise was gone. She spun around to see them gone with their jump-rope laying on the ground in the shape of an arrow, pointing away from her. Curiously Luna followed it. 'It's just a dream, how bad could it be?' she thought, oblivious to the figure following her every move. The music was still heard, echoing throughout the world. She hummed along, nearly tripping on a pipe. She looked down at it, a random pipe. Looking around only to see black and the pipe on the ground, it was a decent weight. Obviously metal of some sort, old from the rust coloring it an odd red-orange. There was a flash as she dropped it, blinding her. The black everything gone, replaced by a dim room.

A boiler room. Just like her friend mentioned in the Freddy Krueger story. She started to wonder if the story could be real or just the power of suggestion. Until a horrible sound screamed.

ssssccccrrreeeaaaaccchhhh!

She stiffened, looking around for the source of the noise. Steam shot out of a pipe and blocked the figure from being recognized. Tall, lean, and wearing a Fedora; that was all she could make out. Until a gloved hand reached for the pipes, metal knives on the end of the fingers. He started to walk towards her, his claws scratching along the pipes. Sparks flew from the scraping metal, screaming at the abuse. The sound hurt her ears, but she didn't move. Colors of red and green was visible, his sweater. Long dark pants slightly covering dark shoes that tapped against the ground. Freddy Krueger, her mind was screaming for her to run, scream, try to get away but her body felt like lead. He was in front of her now, she could see his burnt face. "Do you know who I am?" his voice was deeper and darker for a person suppose to be in his 30's. She was silent, fear had her in an iron grip. "Come now, speak. I know you can." he said again, his head tilting to the side slightly. He walked around her like a predator, his claws clicking together. "F-Freddy Krueger?" she asked nervously, he stopped. "Good girl, do you know why your here?" he asked again, she nodded "Your going to k-kill me." She croaked, he kept circling and chuckled. "Nope but close, guess again bitch. Every wrong guess is a new cut." he mocked her, lifting her shirt to show her stomach. He ran a knife down her stomach, a thin line of red popped to the surface. 'Run! Scream! Do anything, just don't stay here!' she tried moving only to fall back on her ass, she started to scoot away. "Hey, where ya going? The fun is just beginning!" he yelled, then disappeared. She shot up off the ground and ran, she cringed at every sound. =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~==~=~=~=~=~~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

She has been running for a while, his laugh always right next to her ear. She tripped, tumbling down onto the pipes. Her stomach hit a hot pipe, burning her slightly. 3,4 Better lock your door...

Then she was in the car. "Luna, come on wake up. We are going to be there soon. Camp Crystal Lake is only a mile away." Ceirra's voice chimed. Quickly, Luna checked her stomach to see if it all really happened. The small cut and burn were there, shit the dream was real! Slowly Luna sat up and looked out the window, a sign for the camp was being consumed by vegetation. Sure enough they were there, sitting in the parked car surrounded by the camp. Nobody spoke as they took in the feeling of utter isolation in a camp. It was actually ok, the grass wasn't to tall and the plants were kept back. A dirt road climbed up the hill, cabins were that way. Other buildings sat close to the lake, all angled at it as if watching it. A dock went into the lake slightly, the other part of it looked ready to break-off. Another dirt road went off in different ways, the fire-pit and activity stations most likely. "Well, let's go unpack and start a campfire." Ceirra's boyfriend leaped out the car and opened the trunk. Luna took her time getting out, putting her bag in a cabin, and walking over to the fire-pit. 'I fell like I am being watched.' Luna thought.

Jason point of view

Great more of them, it was finally starting to calm down. But no, more stupid teens had to come to his camp and be...stupid. He watched them pull in and sit in the car for awhile, hoping they would turn and leave. A male jumped out and practically yelled every word he said. Then a blond female jumped over to him, way to happy to be here. Finally a dark haired female slowly got out, looking around. Each one took their stuff, except for the blond female who made the male take her things. She talked with the dark haired girl, laughing about something. The male joined in, the dark haired one glared at him in anger. 'She doesn't like him.' Jason concluded. He slashed their tires and took parts of the car, it will not be moving anytime soon. Then he went to follow them, the male and blond went to cabin 1 while the dark haired one went to cabin 3. He stood there watching and waiting. "Luna! The others will be here by tomorrow!" the blond yelled from the window, her voice hurt his ears. "Ok, you don't have to yell that loud." Luna, the dark haired girl, spoke loudly but didn't yell. 'Luna, an odd name.' Jason thought as he peeked in through the window.

"Luna" was cleaning the kitchen and putting food in the old fridge, her bag on the now clean table. She seemed pleased then went to clean the rest of the cabin, he never understood why they tore down the old cabins for these. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh. She flopped down on one of the two single beds, pulling out an odd toy. A very old looking stuffed cat with many stitches keeping parts of the legs and tail on, she smiled at it sincerely. "Kitt-Kat something tells me this is going to be a long few weeks." her voice was quiet and she held the toy close. "Luna!" the blond yelled from the front of the cabin, he backed into the woods as she entered the cabin. "yeah Ceirra?" she sat up to face her. "We are going to start the camp fire, can you help?" Ceirra, the blond, asked. Luna nodded and carefully set the toy down, following the blond out. They met the male on the way, Jason followed them again, waiting for the chance to strike.

Normal pov

They all agreed on jobs, Ceirra would find rocks to surround the fire with, her asshole of a boyfriend would find anything to resemble chairs, and Luna to find wood. Luna spent 30 minutes finding some logs and branches, she carried them back picking up some dry leaves and grasses. 'This should last for a while, hopefully.' Luna was proud of herself for finding what she did. Wood and an old lantern for later, that is pretty good. When she got back Ceirra had just finished setting up the fire-pit and the asshole was dragging the last mini boulder over, his face red as he struggled to pull it over a tree root. "Try pushing it, it might be easier." Luna said as she dumped the wood near the fire-pit. "Gee why haven't I thought of that? Oh yeah, I can't get a good grip under it!" he yelled to the sky. Luna ignored him and set the wood up in a t-pee shape, packing the dried leaves and grass under it with skill. She shoved a branch or two in also just to be sure it would light the logs, she pulled out Ceirra's lighter and lit the dried grass on fire. "Hey when did you get that!" Ceirra asked her, trying to think of when she could have taken it. "You gave it to me incase it got dark while I was out looking for wood." Luna laughed at her friend's poor memory.

The fire crackled and popped, a light breeze swept off the lake filling the air with a nice aroma. Luna sighed happily as the moon reflected off the lake. Her hands getting warmer the closer she got to the fire, her marshmallow changing to a light brown. She pulled it toward herself and blew on it, the sweet stuck to her fingers and lips. She looked to her friend, who was currently crushing her face into the asshole's face, and sighed again. Once again she was just a third wheel, she got up and walked to her cabin. 'I feel like drawing.' she thought as she looked the window, the moon up in the sky glowing a pale white.

/\_/\chapter one! Yet again I start a story! First one for a movie, my two top movies! So what ya think? Critic me people, tell me if

( • . • ) I am wrong on something, tell me if Jason or Freddy are to ooc. Thanks for reading ja~ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Conflict on the love path?

Summary:Freddy Krueger, the Springs Wood Killer. Jason Voorhees, the killer at Camp Crystal Lake. Luna Dalton, a girl that connects them. Oh the world just loves them! Years after Freddy vs Jason.

Rated:T

Will be using alternating end. I do not own Friday the 13th or ANOES, there characters belong to ther owners. I only own the my OCs seen through out the story. Support the original movies, comics, ect...

CHAPTER 2: Just a peek?

He watched the couple in disgust, have they no self control? He can't say he was surprised though, they are just like the rest that come here: couples, drug addicts, annoying teens that partied the whole time, girls with revealing clothes that couldn't keep their hands to themselves , and worst of all drunk, horny campers that were oblivious to everything but the stuff they were doing! Gosh it pissed him off to no end, how dare they step onto his land and defile it! Of course there were the occasional good teens that would be dragged here with the bad ones, sadly it is rare. The sound of a sigh pulled Jason out of his thoughts, the lone girl Luna looked at the couple with an odd face then got up. She looked at the lake in the moon light, a tiny smile grew.

It was pure, almost sad to see it on her face.

She looked ready to fall asleep, though alert to the surrounding world. After a few moments of standing there she nodded to herself, heading back to the cabins. Jason followed quietly in the shadows only a few meters away. A twig snapped under his weight, he stopped immediately when she did. She looked in his direction, fear evident in her purple eyes. 'Is it possible to have purple eyes?' he wondered but shrugged it off, he wasn't one to speak when he is a walking corpse. A kitten dashed out of the bush in front of Jason, he stood still as it trotted over to her. "Hey there little one, what are you doing out here?" she picked it up and checked it's gender, female names were mumbled by the girl. Jason watched, like always, as she held the kitten like a mother would hold her child. A small part of Jason was sad he never got that kind of love from others, only his dear mother who died long ago. She walked off and came back minutes later with a thin bag, the kitten licking it's lips. She fed the small cat while getting the bag, he followed her once again to the dock. She sat near the edge with the kitten in her lap as she pulled out a pad. She flipped through sketches from what he could make-out, mostly sceneries. The book sat next to the bag, she moved the sleeping kitten onto the bag. She dug through a old pencil box, pencils of different shades and colors were scratched against the paper.

Jason watched amuses as she rubbed her chin and accidentally rubbed the color on herself. He could make out his lake and dock in the picture, a shadow blocking a good deal of the moon's reflection on the water. The kitten sneezed, Luna jumped and squealed in surprise. He smirked behind his mask, she is jumpy. The jumpy tend to be fun to kill, screaming at the slightest sound and giving away their hiding spot. Though the screams get more annoying each time. He noticed she flipped to a new page and started a very messy drawing, of a man...had she seen him earlier? No, she would have screamed or ran. Jason watched her intently, she started a hat. More specifically a brown Fedora, then a red and green sweeter. Jason felt he remembered it from somewhere, he couldn't place his finger on it though. He has killed to many to count over the years. Claws, gloved claws was the last thing she added before she wrote a name. The lettering to small for Jason to see, thought he could guess the name of the mystery man.

Freddy Krueger, the damn killer of Elm Street. Oh yes Jason remembered him, the little maggot tricked him then had the balls to try to stop him from killing! The thought of the burned man boiled Jason's blood. Jason asked himself something then...

Why had this girl drawn Freddy Krueger?

Normal pov

The picture was just as she remembered him. She wrote his name in scratchy writing and looked at it for a while not sure why she drew it. "Luna! Hey Luna!" Ceirra called, she flipped the page back to the lake quickly. Her friend soon came into view, her boyfriend leaning against a tree. "Yeah CC?" Luna smirked at her best-friend's childhood nickname. Ceirra stomped on the ground like a child "I said to stop calling me that...Lulu." she teased, flipping Luna the bird. "Anyway me and Dalton (The asshole/boyfriend) are turning in now, don't stay up to late. The others are coming bright and early!" Ceirra patted Luna's head. "Yes Mom" Luna shooed the kitten off her bag, Ceirra acted hurt and ran off to the asshole. Luna watched them run away laughing, smiling, and saying things that only they knew. She sighed again, when was the last time she could do something like that? The kitten mewed and licked her finger, she put her stuff up and stood holding the tiny cat. It's dark fur matching her own "I don't suppose you can talk right?" she asked it, it mewed and swatted at hair blowing in the breeze. It was adorable but Luna still felt sad, not to mention scared of falling asleep. If she falls asleep then Freddy might get her, she pulled out her IPod again. The headphones were to much trouble to reach for so she just let music play out as she walked around. Random songs played around her, she hummed along with some of the songs and shook her hip more when she wanted to change songs. ( Jason watching all the while, the perv. Jason: Not! Shut up and type or I'll kill you. Grumpy ain't we?) The kitten slept purring the night away in her arm, a raindrop hit her face then followed by another. She slipped the arm of one end of the jacket off and covered the kitten and her bag. The cat didn't seem to mind as she quickened her pace to the cabin. Rain started to fall harder and faster, only a few minutes in and she was already soaked to the bone. Luckily her jacket is water proof on both sides of the jacket, the kitten and bag should be fine.

Luna sneezed and nearly ran into a bear-trap. "The hell is this doing here?" Luna picked up a nearby stick and set the trap off, sharp metal teeth snapped the stick in two. It was heavy in her hands, a chain rattles as she pulled it up. She started to drag it along with her, the cabin in sight. she sighed again as she set the kitten and her bag, still covered by her jacket, on the covered porch. She moved the jacket and opened the door, the kitten dashed in dragging the bag with it. "Smart cat." she whispered as she went for a fallen branch beside the cabin. The chain still rattled as it bumped over the ground, she hesitated. What if there were bears? Or a predator stuck in a trap? She gave a strong yank, two more open traps came. She poked the middle plate and the teeth snapped on the branch. She continued to pull the taps in and set them off. There were a lot of them to set off, she got tired of standing and sat on the steps. The rain still fell hard. She yawned many times, drooping eyes scanned the woods around her. The last trap was at her feet and already off. She collected the traps in her arms and walked inside. She kicked the door shut. The traps were safely hidden under her bed, she would tell Ceirra tomorrow. She flopped down on the bed, not caring she was still dripping wet. From her jacket she could hear her iPod still playing familiar lyrics. "You morn the death of your bloody Valentine the night he died, one last time singing, oh my love please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life." the beating of drums and the strum of the guitars filled the cabin softly. Luna watched as the kitten jumped off a chair and trotted to her bed. It jumped up onto her back, laying down in the curve of her back. Luna fought against sleep in her mind, trying to remember things from long ago always kept her mind busy. Slowly sleep overcame her.

She saw the familiar boiler room, she walked around looking for something to wake her up with. Nothing, only the pipes on the wall. She knew she couldn't take them down without burning her hands off. She swore under her breath, cursing the dream world for a few minutes. 'I hate this place, it's to hot.' she thought, soon the boiler room started to change. It looked very much like the woods that suround the cabins. Her breath visible in the cold night air, she wondered how it happened. She just couldn't get it, 'well it is a dream.' she concluded. She began walking to where she thought the cabin would be. The clothes she wore changed into a dress that reminded her of something children would wear. There was a snapp, she ran. The ground flew under her feet, the dress whipped in the wind like her hair. The cabin was close, she could see the roof over the hill. She leapt for it, bursting through the door. She feel ass first onto a bed, her hands tied above her head. "Damn it!" she swore trying to untie the complicated knot that bound her hands. "Such a sailor mouth. You need some soap." Freddy leaned near the bed with a grin. She squirmed around, Freddy watching every movement. He walked to the bed, dragging the claw against everything it could touch. Her leg being one of them. The blunt side of the knife softly moving across her skin, it tickled. "What do you want with me?" Luna glared at him, he continued and climbed on top of her.

He strataled her hip, her legs wouldn't be able to hit him if she kicked. "Nothing yet my little moon." he whispered, she cringed away. He laughed, running his claw over her body. She screamed as something cut her arm.

Jason pov.

He watched her cover the kitten, take the traps, and set them off one by one making sure they didn't open up again. She was soaked to the bone, she didn't seem to mind. She would look over to the kitten every few minutes, almost like a worrying mother cat. Music played from her jacket still, some he recognized and most he had never heard before. She seems... Caring.

His traps were hidden under the bed, she lied on the bed. Humming along with a song again. "You morn the death of your bloody Valentine the night he died, one last time singing, oh my love please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life." Jason listened with a smirk, how ironic. He a killer, a undead man with blood stained hands could relate to the man in the song. His hands dirty for his dear mother, his blood began to boil as he remembered the day he 'Woke up' from the bottom of the lake only to see his mother dead. Jason pushed the loathing back as he watched her sleep, kitten on her back purring softly. Bored he left to go check the other cabin. He mixed into the shadows like a early moring mist, long strides barely audible to even him. He was one with his land, the perfect killer in his mind. As he approached the first cabin he could already smell overly scented insence. If he could breath he knew he would cough to rid the smell from him. Loud music shooke the window siles, jumbled words and beats assaulted his ears. Damn his abnormally good listening, he might actually get a headache! He hesitated on walking up closer to the window, it being only a few feet away.

The two teens were grinding on each other, ignoring everything. Jason was disgusted and furious at the same time, though not surprised. His victims are always the same no matter the generation or race. It took a lot of will power not to kill them on the spot, the cabin that sat here before the current one was his mother's. He stepped back into the shadow of the woods, completely hidden as he walked back to the third cabin. The light still on and music just above a whisper, it was peaceful and relaxing. She stirred a tiny bit, the kitten jumped off her like she was evil. Ears against it's head as the tail got bushy, a small hiss came out of it's mouth as it crouched against the floor ready to attack. He could tell from watching the wild cats, and occasional mountain lion that would randomly pop in here and there, that it was on the defense. He wondered what could cause the kitten to change so dramatically. The girl kicked the covers off as if they were to hot, she twisted and turned. Then her breath was visible, the cabin unnaturally cold even with a fan in it. Her face twisted into panic as her head shook then to a mix of shock , anger, and pure terror. All emotions he has seen many times on his victims. She muttered and started to thrash about wildly, slowly Jason noticed the front of her shirt was being cut open in four different places. The picture from earlier now made sense, she drew the little-slasher-man because he was in her nightmares.

He ran to the front and kicked the door in, it fell off it's hendges to the wooden froor. He did the only thing he could do to stop this from going further, he cut her. Not deeply, just enough to hurt and bleed slightly. He ran out just as she sprung awake, him in the shadows again. A rub against his leg caught him by surprise, he turned his masked head to see the kitten. It seemed to smile at him and rub against his leg again, no fear in it's eyes only a silent thank-you. He bent down to shoo it away, the small pink tounge licked his finger then ran off to the cabin to join it's new master. Its little tail rocking side to side, just like the girls hips earlier. "H-Hey there kitty." Luna picked up the kitten, fear and curiosity shined in her purple eyes. She sat on the porch, a medical kit next to her. She winced as she cleaned it then tried to wrap it. The kitten pulled at the end playfully, tightening it as it tugged.

Smart cat, who ever owned the cat before must have been hurt a lot. Enough for even a kitten to remember? Again he didn't question it, he defied logic, science, and most religions by just standing here and thinking. After a while she fell asleep on the porch, a pill had recently been swallowed.

He thought of her, someone else's, well being.

Slowly he walked towards her, picking her up and carried her to a bed. She laid calmly, shirt still open a bit at the top. Not enough to see anything but a hidden necklace he didn't see earlier. An angel. On a small chain reaching just above her heart, an angel guarding her with a little stone in it's tiny grasp. She hadn't worn it earlier when Krueger attacked. He held it in his hand, he could crush it like a grape. Her as well he reminded himself. He let it drop back down and focused on the poorly wrapped bandage around her arm. Carefully, he unwrapped it then wrapped it again. The knot tight, he grabbed the bear-traps from under the bed and put the door back. She will think most of it was just a dream. Unknown to him the shadows grinned.

Seeing the Camp Blood Killer had a heart, a heart for her new master Luna.

/\_/\chapter on2! i am pumped on sugar! So what ya think? Critic me people, tell me if

( • . • ) I am wrong on something, tell me if Jason or Freddy are to ooc. Thanks for reading ja~ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Conflict on the love path?

Summary:Freddy Krueger, the Springs Wood Killer. Jason Voorhees, the killer at Camp Crystal Lake. Luna Dalton, a girl that connects them. Oh the world just loves them! Years after Freddy vs Jason.

Rated:T

Will be using alternating end. I do not own Friday the 13th or ANOES, there characters belong to ther owners. I only own the my OCs seen through out the story. Support the original movies, comics, ect...

CHAPTER 3: All Hell brakes lose part 1

Freddy pov.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! She got away again, the little bitch. She has to fall asleep sometime, they always do in the end. Like little Nancy, the cunning girl tried staying awake only to fall to a coma. But that damn boy shot her with something to wake her up before the fun could begin. They killed him right after he got back from Hell thanks to the hockey puck, Jason Voorhees! That was the past, his claw clicked together, and Luna is a ticket out. He could use her, no he WILL use her. Manipulation, lies, and everything in-between was his specialty. Along with his rule over the world of dreams, almost nothing could stop him. Yes, she will give the fear, the power... a new game to twist, bend, scratch, and break. Her fear, sadness, confusion, and loneliness will be easy. She IS his new toy, Freddy decided. He smirked deviously in his boiler room.

"I should be careful... I tend to break my toys as soon as I get them." he snickered at himself.

Luna pov.

Morning came early with no dreams, the pill working wonders. No dreams means no nightmares, no nightmares means no Freddy, and no Freddy means she gets to see the sun in the morning. She stretched out in bed, shivering as the morning breeze blew through a window and against her chest slightly. She looked at her ruined shirt with blood on the arm and rips on the chest in four places, she would be lucky to use it again but that would rise suspicion from her friend. She wouldn't, couldn't, do that. So Luna quickly changed and left the cabin to wake everyone else up. She kicked herself for forgetting to grab the bear-traps to show them. Cooking eggs, the smell came from the camp fire. Then she noted a big ass van, neon pink and deep green. 'Good God I just got a migraine from looking at it!' Luna looked at the fire to see new people around it. Three more people than last night. Slowly she walked over and sat by Ceirra, looking at everyone carefully. Two boys and one girl, the opposite of us.

The first boy had dyed blood red hair and brown eyes, his tannish face emotionless at one moment but loud and proud the next as he nods to her. He held his hand out, very formal. "Hello, my name is Sam Smith." his tone was powerful. She hesitated slightly as she reached her hand to his. His grasp strong but gentle as if not to hurt her. Next to him was the girl. Bleach blond with a tan, black eyes slurry. Dark roots on the top of her head, dyed hair again? She smiled wildly, she started to talk a mile a second! She got her name at least, Bridgett. Her cloths were skimpy, well what clothes she wore. A top that barley covered and a bathing-suit bottom! The hell! It is 45 degrees out! Cold not hot! Luna moved on to the last boy, cute defined! Obviously no older that 12 with dark brown hair much like her own, delicate eyelashes for a boy. Green eyes, a beautiful shade of light emerald. Tannish skin, he was still a tiny bit cubby looking from baby fat, he smiled up at her. Her heart melted. "Hi i'm Nathen!" he said giving Luna a hug "I'm Sam's little brother!" he then gave his brother a hug. Luna smiled at the moment of sibling love (Quit giggling you perverts, not like that!) .

"Hey I need to talk to you for a sec, in private." Luna pulled Ceirra up and dragged her into the forest line, she made a face at her. "I found some bear-traps last night. They are all over the place, one nearly got me on a trail." she whispered to her, looking around for proof. "Well we ARE in the WOODS, bears live in the woods. It is natural that traps are set to keep them away from camp." Ceirra defended leaning on a tree. She looked into the woods with mild curiosity. "Listen, not a single bird is singing. The only animal I have seen is a kitten that is sleeping in my cabin now and some fish. They stay out far, avoiding the dock and land more than normal. Doesn't it seem odd to you?" Luna asked looking to the woods also. They were quiet for a short time, wondering. Dalton, the ass, walked up to them "What's going on? Did I miss something?" he asked looking at the two girls. "Have you seen any animals sense getting here?" Luna asked in seriousness. He shook his head, damn this can't be good. Animals have instincts to avoid danger, sure they could be a 'danger' to them but even so... They should at least hear birds in the trees. 'I don't like this, were being watched.' Luna felt a shiver run up her spine. The felling of being watched was to hard to ignore. "You feel that too, right?" "Yeah" "I'm sure it is nothing, just curious animals." Dalton waved it off and went back to the others. Ceirra looked hesitant to leave her best friend's side. Hoes before Bros, they use to joke in middle school. Luna could see her distress and promptly shooed her away. Luna looked back to the woods, taking a few steps in creeped her out. Alarms went off in her head warning her not to go any further, she listened to them and turned around to jog back to everyone.

Jason pov.

He stood still not breathing, not blinking, not moving a single muscle as she stood mere inches from him. She couldn't see him through the bush, her eyes everywhere looking for danger. He could tell from the way she stood, tense and slightly crouched ready to run/jump/duck/attack. After a few minutes she tuned around, her back dumbly in view. She isn't very smart, you never turn your back to the enemy. He took a careful look at her outfit, a baggy shirt and jeans that were to tight(Skinny jeans, Jason doesn't know what they are). They clung to her hips well...and her ass. He tried not to look, but hey he is slightly human-ish... The jeans make it hard to NOT look, white on the butt and nowhere else. Not that he hadn't seen the female body before, cause he has seen plenty of it over the years. A little to often if you ask him, what is with teens and no clothes? Seriously, clothes are made for a reason. Anyway, he watched her jog off to the other campers.(more like watched her ass. Jason:Shut Up!) Letting out a relieved sigh when she sat down. She still looked like a startled animal, but put up a facade for the young boy.

He asked her questions and told her stories, she smiled and gave him her full attention. When he moved she would watch him like a hawk. The second blond came over to Luna, pulling her by her arm. They whispered feverishly and looked over at the boy, sadness overcame Luna's face. The blond spoke again, Luna looked determined and shook her in a yes. Ranting on something Jason most likely didn't care about. He watched the two girls go back and eat with everyone else. He watched them all day. Hiking, fishing, grilling, and games that the teens seemed embarrassed to play in front of each other. At night they did the stereotypical camp-fire, drinking, and telling stories. His being the spotlight tonight, how lucky. They continued it for almost a week, then they got the Friday the 13th blues.

They spent the day sleeping or relaxing in their cabins, only seeing one or two at a time. When night came to Camp Crystal Lake Jason waited anxiously for them, half in the shadows and half just off the line of sight. As per usual, his deadly silence and camouflage. His day, well night, to shine on the unluckiest day of the year. Tonight is the night he strikes, they have been judged as targets. One of the blonds will go off alone to do whatever it is she needs to do, unaware he is following her. She will walk into one of his traps and scream, warning the ones at camp. The male they came with would come running to find her, dead of course, while walks back to the camp. While the male is crying or going nuts at the sight of the dead girl, Jason will be luring the other male out to the woods to investigate a strange noise. The two remaining girls will watch the boy, most-likely on the verge of sleep. One of the girls while go look for the departed males, leaving the other girl defenseless against him. Then he will go back to finish the male from earlier, if he wasn't already caught in a trap by then. Once he is dead he will move the boy near the town, Jason has a thing about killing kids. It is close to perfect as possible, there is the off chance one try's to kill him or doesn't leave the camp, but it doesn't matter. He will just change the plan to match the situation at hand.

Jason Voorhees is no fool, he can adapt and concur like a true predator.

Normal pov.

Bridgett yawned, stretching her back and arms slightly. "I gotta pee, be right back." she kissed Sam's cheek, he grunted and poked the fire again. Nathen was curled against Luna like a baby, lightly snoring against her shoulder. Ceirra and Dalton were chatting about collage plans, of course they picked the same school. It was quiet for a short time, before all hell broke lose.

chapter 3! damn it is still to short!


	4. Chapter 4

Conflict on the love path?

Summary: Freddy Krueger, the Springs Wood Killer. Jason Voorhees, the killer at Camp Crystal Lake. Luna Dalton, a girl that connects them. Oh the world just loves them! Years after Freddy vs. Jason.

Rated : T

Will be using alternating end. I do not own Friday the 13th or ANOES, their characters belong to their owners. I only own the my OCs seen throughout the story. Support the original movies, comics, ect...

CHAPTER 4: All he'll brakes lose part 2

Normal pov.

Bridgett walked quickly through the dark woods, tripping over roots and rocks unseen thanks to tall grass. She held her hands out against trees for guidance in the dark night, the moon barley shined due to the mass of branches blocking it. "Great I am lost, fucking perfect!" she grumbled. She took a step to the right. SNAP! A bear trap caught Bridgett in the ankle and cut the artery in half.(yes there is an artery in your ankle) A scream of pain erupted from Bridgett's mouth and filled the night air. Until Jason found her and silenced her.

Nathen frowned in his sleep and squirmed a bit. Then Bridgett's agonizing scream ripped through the woods and bounced off the nearby hills. Sam jumped up startled "Stay here, I'll go find her!" he yelled. He dashed into the woods without another word, yelling her name every few minutes. He jumped logs and little streams as he searched for his blond girlfriend, his legs screaming along with Bridgett in protest. Her echoed scream made it hard to find her, he panted as he trudged along. Twigs snapping as he stepped on them, making him flinch. Soon the screaming was gone. He kept walking till he stepped in a puddle of blood, Sam followed it hoping it was an animal. He tripped a string, clunks and clank sounds made him stop. Trying to locate the sound of the odd noises Sam fails to notice the arrow as it hits his neck. He starts to freak out, running wildly with an arrow in his neck. He trips on a body, Bridgett's body. With the impact of falling the arrow is pushed in deeper, killing Sam.

Meanwhile... Ceirra, Luna, Dalton, and Nathen are still at camp. Waiting. No more screams, or any sound actually besides the normal forest sounds. Nathen was still fast asleep, untroubled and peaceful. Dalton paced around the camp anxiously awaiting Sam or Bridgett to come back. Ceirra sat surprisingly still and quiet as she chewed on her nails. While Luna was secretly flipping the fuck out, she started petting Nathen's head to keep from going nuts. "What is taking them so god damn long!" Dalton finally yelled. He stood in front of the woods, calling out to the two lost campers. When suddenly Ceirra spoke. "What was that sound?" she asked quietly, looking behind her and into the woods. Luna shrugged as Dalton took the flash-light and headed towards the woods behind them. "I'll go check it out, you two stay here with the kid. If I'm not back in ten minutes get the fuck outa here and go to the police." he said then walked off. 'Well damn, he can be serious.' Luna thought amazed at Dalton's character change. "Oh I knew we shouldn't have came here! This place is bad news." Ceirra scooted closer to Luna.

Dalton shined the flash-light on the ground as he walked through the woods. There was a snap to the northeast of him, he froze then followed it. Unaware of the danger to soon come, he went deeper and deeper and deeper into the woods. He knew that if he screamed now nobody would hear it, not even the girls at camp were within a hearing range. He moved the flash-light through the trees and saw a hockey mask. "Hey!" he called to the masked man. "Have you seen a blond girl and a red headed boy? Our friends got lost out in these woods." Dalton called, unknown to him that his friends were dead.

Jason pov

Is he really this stupid? Calling to a stranger for help to find lost people. How has he lived up to now? And people think Jason is retarded! "Hey you okay?" the dark haired guy asked taking a shaken step closer. Jason was not moving or breathing, a false looking dead. Slowly he took long strides over, speaking softly to himself. Jason felt the hallow movement of what he thinks is a chuckle in his throat. He clenched his fist as the teen stood close to him. "A-Are you okay?" the teen reached for his mask, all hell broke loose on the teen. NOBODY TOUCHES THE MASK! Jason wanted to scream at the dying teen in his grasp. He held the guy by the head, his feet kicking madly, as Jason slowly squeezed his hands harder and harder. He was seething, wishing he could scream in rage again. The teen fell still. Jason dropped the dead teen to the ground distastefully and stepped over him. Only two left, the night is still young and he has yet to be bothered by police or people fighting back. A good night if you ask him. Jason shot back to reality by the sound of talking.

"I don't like this, not one bit." A hushed voice spoke. "I don't either, let's get Nathen outa here." a higher voice whispered. Jason stood out of sight and watched them, the girl he has come to know as Luna shifted Nathen to Ceirra carefully. "Go get him in the van and wait for me, in five minutes leave! Don't come looking for me, just get away from here." Luna spoke quickly, she dashed to the cabins. The blond stood confused for a minute till she got it, carefully speed walking to not wake the boy asleep on her shoulder. He followed the blond to the van, she carefully set him on the front passenger seat and quietly shut the door. She walked to the driver's side and slid in with a soft click from the door. The boy moved, she froze, and then settled back into the seat. She sat there looking and waiting for the other girl, unaware he was leaving to stop her. His strides were wide as he walked to the cabins, bags flew from the third cabin. Swearing was heard as things fell. "Where is Kitt-kat?" she yelled, flipping the mattress up then throwing it down violently when the toy wasn't under it. 'Really over a toy?' he wandered as he stepped into the cabin. She didn't notice him as she walked a few inches in front of him in a confused rush. She sighed defeated and tossed the last bag towards the door. A loud thump was heard as the bag hit Jason and fell onto the ground open, the odd toy tumbling out to his feet. She turned to it and sprinted forward , hugging the toy to her chest. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I lost you-" she stopped, finally noticing the killer she kneeled in front of. 'Finally, let's get this over with.' Jason rose his machete high.

"Oh hell" she whispered and scrambled back, dropping the toy. He stepped forward enjoying the fear in her eyes, then stepped on the toy.( uh-oh )

Normal

'HE IS STEPPING ON KITT-KAT!' Luna thought in rage, standing and shaking. Luna loved the toy more than her own life, the look of fear flipped into pure hate. She ran at him. She looked crazy, running at him weaponless. Jason was still for a second then swiped his machete at her but kicked her leg up aiming for his chin but missed just barley when he stepped back. She fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, a loud thwack sounded as her arm took the impact. She hissed but swiped at his feet with her own, pushing him farther from her and the toy cat. She reached for it, Jason brought his machete down on her arm, cutting deeply into it. She hissed and moaned in pain but didn't scream. It would bring Ceirra into danger, Nathen into danger, and would only make breathing uncomfortable. From her place on the ground Luna kicked up again, kicking the mask off of Jason's thinking she grabbed the mask and ran like fucking hell! Branches nicked her cheeks while the tall grasses hid holes and roots that tripped her as she ran from the killer. Her pulse pounded loudly in her ears but she could hear the incoming thump of Jason's work boots meeting the ground. From the sound of his pace she could tell he was pissed. Neither the less she still ran, hoping he will grow tired and stop following her with intent to kill her. The odds were 1/1,000,000 but still she could have some hope. The mud began to transfer into gravel which means the camp is close. Blindly Luna ran in a random direction, which happens to be aimed at the fire pit where the fire burns still. She ran in a circle!

She stood close to the fire on one side with Jason on the other. She held his mask towards the fire "I'll burn it!" she spoke in hysteria, he held her toy in the same manner but never spoke. She studied his face, one eye was smaller than the other and his head had a few lumpy looking places. Down-syndrome came to mind from his appearance. She finally remembered the story of Jason Voorhees, 'This must be Jason then...' Luna thought darkly. "Jason, you want your mask back yes?" he nodded eyeing the object warily "I want that toy back, how about we be civil and come to an agreement?" Luna started to pull the mask away from the fire, Jason mimicked her. Her pulse was erratic from running but slowed slightly at the knowledge her toy is safe for a minute longer. "Now we both know this can go two ways. One, we get our things back then you try to kill me. Or two, we don't switch items then you try to kill me." Luna gulped softly seeing them play out in her mind. Jason seeing much more violent ones, just let's her ramble on. "I don't like ether options, so here is a more desirable way that will work in both our favors." she finally moved the mask away from the fire completely and hugged it to her chest like a child with toy. Jason dropped the toy to the ground but didn't move. "We get our things back, you give a hint of something you want (besides me dead) and I'll give it to you. But you will let me keep my life and toy." she finished, shifting uncomfortable under his intense stare. Luna waited and shifted, wondering what a killer could want. Sex, beer, and drugs were outa the question due to the kind of teens he kills, maybe a good book or some new clothes? 'No way of telling till he answers I guess.' Luna thought. Snap Luna looked up to see Jason snap his fingers again. Snap. '...what the hell?' Luna was not expecting something so-normal from a killer. "you agree?" she spoke above a whisper, he nodded slowly.

She edged around the fire as if scared he might change his mind. She stood a few feet from him and held his mask out, he snatched it before she could blink. She grabbed her toy cat with a relieved/happy sigh and looked at Jason again. He stood tall looming over her like a wolf over an injured bunny. " What do you want?" Luna tried standing taller but was still about a head or two short. After a short pause of Luna's attempt to show fake confidence Jason walked towards the cabins general direction. He stopped and looked at her tilting his head to one side. She got the hint and jogged over red from embarrassment. The two walked quickly with Jason in front and Luna a few feet from him. She wasn't really paying attention to the world surrounding her but was rather watching Jason. The way his jacket pulled and wrinkled as he walked, the barely audible footsteps over the grass and decaying leaves leftover from the late spring, his alert and guarded posture, and the way he walked around things as if not to damage the forest. She found herself curious about the masked killer, about as much as she was scared of him. "So..." Luna started, not really sure how to go on she sighed.

Soon they stood in front of the cabins again, Jason just pointed at it then her. "Do you want me to pack?" she asked. He nodded again, this is going to be a long day for the both of them.

+ hour time lapse+

Luna had packed all her things and Ceirra's as well, she was following Jason like a lost puppy through the woods. In the distance she could see a turned over bus covered in dirt and weeds. 'Dose that thing work?' Luna questioned. They walked up to it slowly, he seemed to be hesitant about something. Before Luna could blink Jason had hold of her hips and lifted her up with a light toss. She made a sound of quick fear and uncomforting pain as she landed on her ass, breaking the window and hitting her head on the way down. She blacked out, limp on the trapdoor that hides the hole to the underground tunnels. Jason climbed in quickly after hearing the crash of glass, seeing Luna unmoving on the ground. He saw her breathing, so he didn't kill her just knocked her out.

Jason threw her over his shoulder, not aware of the medical danger he is putting her in. He walked through the maze of tunnels to his chamber and tossed onto the bed, not that he uses it often. He left her to get her things, she screamed loudly as he made it to the surface. 'She must have-' she screamed again in pain. Jason grabbed the two bags and ran, remembering the girl was being hunted by Kruger.

Freddy pov.

She ran down the image of her childhood home hallway, her arm bleeding profoundly. She left a trail of blood, not that he needed it to find her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, her face paling. "Now that wouldn't be any fun." He crackled as the floor broke beneath her, a plank caught her clothes. "I thought we could just hang around!" he laughed next to her, hanging from a plank like her. She glared at him and held her hand to the wound on her arm. "Don't be pissed at me bitch, you're the one that got knocked out by the oaf." Freddy sneered. "...You know that Jason caused me to pass out?" Luna asked surprisingly calm.

The place changed to her cabin again, she was sitting/ laying on one of the beds with Freddy sitting at the table putting his feet up. "Yeah, the moment you fall asleep I get a momentary look into your brain. So I know how the past week has gone for you, your small fears, and... desires." He got up and disappeared from sight, watching her take in the information. "What is your game Kruger?" the teen girl yelled furious, he laughed. He appeared upside-down in mid air, much like the Cheshire Cat from "Alice in wonderland " she jumped and fell on the floor face first. "My game? You're the game." He smirked and ran a claw through her hair. She stiffened in fear, he could smell it throughout the air. '...damn' He thought in anger, he found himself not wanting to hurt her. He knew Jason could smell fear too, that must be why he hasn't killed her yet. The smell is addictive, not just to them. Many other killers could smell it too. With the amount of fear she is pumping out that freaky Creeper just might pick up the scent, then he wouldn't be able to kill her." Watch the fear there bitch." he said emotionless , she looked up, "what?" she sat up on her knees with a confused face, head to the side. '... cute' Freddy found himself thinking. "We can smell your fear, so can other killers. If you're not careful you'll reel in more than just me and hockey puck bitch." he pulled his hand back than returned to his earlier seat. "what do you care, you were just trying to kill me!" Luna stood up and yelled.

"Only **I **can kill you bitch. Hockey-puck seems too attached to you already. He is a pansy with an anger-issue and a machete, he gets prissy over the smallest things." Freddy looked at her with a smirk. He felt Jason starting to wake her up, shit. "Don't touch his mask again." He said in front of her, with his un-clawed hand he grabbed her chin. He brought his burned and charred lips to hers'. "Remember me bitch, Only I am allowed to kill you." he whispered in her ear. Slowly she started to fade away, her mouth moved in urgency but no sounds came out and her hands went through him. Soon she was gone from the dream world, "This plan is going well so far... ku-ku-ku( -evil laughing ) this is going to be fun." Freddy could still smell her fear in the air.

Wow over two pages! yosh-o! please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Conflict on the love path?

Summary: Freddy Krueger, the Springs Wood Killer. Jason Voorhees, the killer at Camp Crystal Lake. Luna Dalton, a girl that connects them. Oh the world just loves them! Years after Freddy vs. Jason.

Rated : T

Will be using alternating end. I do not own Friday the 13th or ANOES, their characters belong to their owners. I only own the my OCs seen throughout the story. Support the original movies, comics, ect...

**Angellic dragon**: your a smart cookie, to answer your question, yes. I was writing the chapter while watching Jeepers Creepers and figured it was the best way to get more of my favorites in. Though some are going to be a cold day in hell to get them in some how.

To all else that reviewed, thank you my sweet/insane people~

Chapter 5: the first time is always the awkwardest

Jason pov.

He found her still on the bed with a bleeding arm, still alive at least. Her fear lingered in the air mixing with the many other smells in the tunnels, perfectly fitting in on an eerie level. It made him feel uncomfortable to fell at ease, having brought fear and death to so many teens, yet wanting to keep this girl alive long enough to figure out why he fells so... protective of her. He stood, watching her still sleeping on his bed. He walked over when he say her start to move, her level of fear spiked. She's in danger of the smaller, and annoying, killer that haunts dreams. Carefully, he tried to shake her without hurting her. Which proved very difficult for him, since he has never got the whole 'Gentle' concept, and could see a bruise on her arm in the shape of his hand.

Her lips started moving at a hurried paise, jumbled words reaching a speed that he didn't even know the human body could reach. He let go of her arm as her eyes snapped open, she leapt of the bed with the grace of a newborn deer and threw herself against the dirt wall. She looked around frantically, looking back to him after remembering her situation. "God you scared me!" she held her chest. Which reminded him she would need food, water, and human things. He would need to have her make a list soon, damn it seems like she is more of a pet.

"Jason?" she pulled him out of his thoughts. She held the bags in her uninjured arm as she followed him. "Like I have been trying to ask you, where am I going to be sleeping?" did she not realize that she is a prisoner not a house guest? He nodded back to the bed chamber behind her. Her body language got suddenly shy. "But that is your bed." she was now crushing the bags to her chest. Her face turning pink. He nodded slowly, then pushed her back towards the bed chamber. She walled back looking at him, he rolled his eyes then picked her up. Walked into the chamber, set her on the bed, and left.

She would want to explore, but he can't have that. So he walked quickly through the tunnels to his chamber of horrors, grabbed a chained cuffs, then walked back to find her where he left him. He put a cuff around her ankle and one around a wooden post near the bed. "What the hell! Why am I being chained?" she was yelling angrily at him. He left her alone, he had to go clean up the dead bodies before the next set of teens come in.

Normal pov.

Luna stood near the bed pulling violently on the chain in hopes of breaking it. After five minutes of pulling on the chains she grabbed Kitt-Kat and crawled onto the bed. Freaking perfect! She's a hostage of Jason Voorhesses; chained to his bed; and being hunted in her dreams by Freddy Krueger. She doesn't know which is the worst. She curdled up into a ball, shoving her face into her toy cat. Hoping it might bring some comfort but not feeling anything but sad. She wouldn't see her friends, family, finally get her dream job, or get married to the man of her dream. She started sobbing wishing she had never agreed to come camping in the first place and would find out this is just a sick nightmare, that she will wake up in her shared house with her sister and Cerria would be wasted on the couch like always. But she knew she wasn't dreaming or else she would have seen Freddy by now.

It might have been a short or long time before she stopped crying, feeling exhausted from all the stress and high emotions. Plus the fact her arm hurts like a bitch! "Jerk, he didn't have to stab my arm. At least Freddy-" wait a minute. Freddy never tried to hurt her, he messed with her sure but didn't hurt her only made her reopen the wound. Was he being nice? Dose he even know how to be nice or the meaning of the word? Surely he knows enough to interact with people... Well he usually kills all the people he interacts with, yep that made her fell MUCH better.

Her eyelids suddenly felt like lead, struggling to keep them open even slightly.

Sleep is unavoidable, she knows this but still fears it.

Jason will be back eventually, she knows this and dreads it.

One of them WILL kill her eventually, she knows and wanders who it will be.

Will it be quick? Will it be long? How will it happen? When will it happen, that is what sticks out the most.

By the time she thinks of the last possible question, she is out like a light. Knowing that this could be her last dream, last sleep, and last breath.

Dream

Freddy pov.

The air was filled with pained screams of the teen age boy dying at his feet, blood puddling around the boy. Normally Freddy would be enjoying these moments and looking forward to the next victim to be, but he was feeling something... Different.

He wasn't sad, happy, grumpy, or any other annoying emotion but rather felling no emotion what so ever. It's odd, his face was grinning evilly baring his sharpened teeth, but no emotion to go along with it.

The pained screams were annoying him rather than fueling him like usual. "Shut up." he growled at the teen, finally putting the boy out of his misery. The world hummed, someone fell asleep. Freddy sat down, preparing for the flashes he knows will come.

Chains, crying, confusion, Jason, himself, and a thought "When will one of them decide to kill me?" filled his every sense.

Ah, his new toy has come to play. Freddy's grin grew wider as his claws clicked in eagerness, he wiped of the blood from his bladed hand onto the teen boys shirt then kicked the body under a large pipe. He didn't need the girl puking on his floors or his shoes. The dream sene changed into the cabin, she seemed to like the place better than his boiler room. "Hello?" Luna's voiced rang out from the surrounding woods, she pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. He smirked as she pushed the door harder, then he opened the door. She fell hard on her side.

"Most people run, the only time I get a visiter is when they plan to kill me. Either you are dumber than I thought or braver." he was on her as soon as she stood up. He circled her like a shark as he ran a clawed finger dangerously close to her neck. She froze in his presence, he could hear a little gulp. Her fear drifting into the air and mixing into the other smells. Then he was gone, she looked around frantically searching for him.

He watched her walk into a mirror by accident then got a funny idea. The mirror shattered, throwing shards in every which way. The shards grew into towering mirrors , and for a funny twist, they span quickly. "This isn't funny!" she called out angrily. He laughed from behind a mirror; his image on all the mirrors. He threw a pice of mirror at her, she moved out of the way. "That isn't funny either!" "Ahhh, come on and live a little. You never know when your going to die." he crackled, running the back of a blade on her arm. She jumped and screamed.

Suddenly she was watching the mirrors intently, he could see the gears in her head cranking. She smirked "I'd guess you'd know that better than anyone, having been killed by the parents of SpringWood." Freddy's jaw clenched in the shadows, still unseen to her. "Don't push it Bitch." in his anger a mirror shattered near her. She danced around to avoid the flying glass of the shattering mirrors. He laughed. "Oww, crap that hurt." she held her hand to her chest. Tears started to build up in her eyes.

Shit a crying girl. He appeared in front of her "The hell you crying for?" she was startled by his sudden closeness he guessed, because she jumped back quickly. "Everything" she sniffed out, damn it now he has to make her feel better. How to comfort a crying chick? 'Damn it, I stopped worrying about this crap long time ago.' Freddy sighed. She was on the bed in the fetal position, still crying, and was looking pretty damn weak.

He sat next to her awkwardly, not saying anything in hopes she'll just stop.

Ten minutes later and she is till crying. "For fuck's sake, stop freaking crying!" he yelled at her. It worked for a second, then she cried harder. Yep, smart move, just make her cry more. Not knowing how long the sob fest might last Freddy tried to remember what he use to do for his daughter when she would cry. or when his wife would get all emotional. 'Give her a hug and say everything is okay... Might not work. Uh... Pet her hair?' he wasn't sure what to try. But knew he had to at least try.

He wouldn't get her trust if he didn't.

Carefully he maneuvered her into his lap, wow she is small, and stated to pet her hair with his normal hand. He whispered words he hoped would make her stop crying. In her crying girly fit she grabbed onto his sweater with an iron grip. "Tell Freddy what's wrong." he tried to sound as close to caring as possible, though with a voice as raspy as his it is pretty fucking hard! She sniffed again and looked up at him, her eyes shining from the tears. She opened up like a book, telling him her worries and more.

Then she started to fade again, thank you god! Hockey-puck is doing something right for once! She was still crying but noticed she was waking up and let his sweater go.

Poof she was gone like that. God girls talk a lot, at least he is a tiny bit closer to his goal. Getting the fuck outs here and back to Elm street, back to his children right after he kills her.

A evil laughter filled the boiler room, bouncing off the pipes and fading into the hissing of machines.

Normal pov.

Luna was awake but didn't move a muscle. She was hyper aware of the bed groaning and tilting as Jason got on the bed. Holy shit! Holy shit!

Jason was trying his damned best to not wake the sleeping teen, but the bed had other ideas. He hadn't thought of this earlier, the bed isn't big enough for the both of them unless...they... No. He'd have to get a bed for her soon. But for tonight... God he hates the small bed.

Luna was waiting to see what he is going to do. She knows the bed is small but not sure just how small. Maybe if she scooted closer to the wall? Then he would know she is awake. Fuck! Finally on the bed, Jason was trying to get somewhat comfy on the tiny bed. She could feel his body heat, very warm. Then his arm pushed her closer to the wall. She could, would, move like she wanted too, he pushed her shoulder. Since she had relaxed her muscles to feign sleep he just ended up making her lie on her stomach. He made a groaning like sound in distress.

Damn it, it didn't work. He just have her more room and him less. He should just put her on the ground, it's HIS bed. But that could make her complain for awhile and that doesn't sound very entertaining. He grabbed her shoulder and put her back on her side, knowing that since she was sleeping she wouldn't feel if he accidentally grabbed her to hard.

She clenched her jaw hard, Jason's grip was going to leave a nasty bruise. He slowly scooted closer, he was hesitating. So he isn't comfortable with the situation either. He was basically pressed up against her back. His warmth seeped into her, actually comforting her slightly which scared her, and could feel a bit of his structure. He is in good shape for a undead killing machine.

Jason felt weird, being so close to a person physically. She seemed so much smaller and more fragile compared to him. Being so close he could smell what remained of her flowery shampoo, feel the warmth of her, and he wanted to touch her. Not like anything perverted but to see if her skin was as soft as it looks or her dark brown hair. Carefully he managed to scoot her a little closer to the wall, but didn't want to move his arm from her midsection. It felt...nice to hold something living for once. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

She is freaking out, on the inside. She is lying in bed with Jason Voorhesses and cuddling with him. Well that is how it would look to somebody else. She wasn't sure on what to think at the moment. At one time she scared shitless about being this close to him and he seemed to like her close, since his muscular arm is still wrapped around her midsection. His grasp isn't strong enough to hurt her but it keeps her in place unable to run if he snaps on her.

Then on the other side she feels safe. He is strong, smart, and can't be killed. That makes him one hell of a guy to go up against. Plus he is warmer than what the blanket offers and surprisingly...soft. Not like most guys as built as he is, according to what she can feel, they are harder thanks to their muscles. His breath is even and deep.

She turns to face him, hoping he is asleep. She can smell the woods, smoke, and a smell that can only be described as lake on him. No iron smell of blood or rotting death like she thought he might smell like. She closed her eyes as she felt him move, he readjusted his arm on her midsection and pulled her closer. Her forehead hit the place where his neck and shoulder meet. Her chest barley touching his abdomen and their feet were starting to mix up in each other. The contact sent a secret shock through both of them.

After calming down and accepting the strange situation Luna started to fall into a dreamless sleep as well. But not before remembering what Cerria said once. "The first time is always the awkwardest."

Sorry for the wait, but the country doesn't have Internet . R&R, tell me if Jason or Freddy seem ooc. And I am sorry for any grammar errors that might be in here. Well it is late

Ja-na~


End file.
